Blackhearts Academy
by Mikamo13
Summary: Alice just transfered into Blackhearts Academy. A prestigeous school for witchcraft and wizardry. Can she really survive in a place where the students and the teachers (98% of them) are smart yet violent, vulgar and insane? How will she fit in a school where the girls spend most of their time fangirling and the boys are a perverted lot?
1. New School?

Chapter 1: New School!?

Alice sighed as she looked out of her dad's car. She remembered the entire reason why she was here in the first place. '_This is all mom's fault. All I ask of her is to understand but nooo she wouldn't listen.' _thought the girl angrily.

"Sweetie we're here," said Alice's dad. Alice was snapped out of her thoughts by his voice.

They were currently in front of a huge school with golden gates. And just so you know people, the scenery does not look like the ones in fairytales. The sky was dark and gloomy, there were no birds in the sky and the school emitted a dark aura. The only upside to the whole thing was that the building and the gates looked extravagant.

When Alice got out of the car, she sweat dropped. She cast a side wards glance to her father and asked, "Are you sure that I'm supposed to study here?"

"Well, this _is _Blackhearts Academy, the famous school for witchcraft and wizardry so this is where you will be studying, "he replied.

'_Ugh! Why do I, of all people, have to study in this disaster area?' _Alice thought to herself. Alice felt outraged. '_I had to leave everything I had just because my mother wanted me to study in this stupid place'_

Alice just sighed and took her luggage out of the car. She then turned to look at her father who smiled sadly and said, "Looks like the person who will take care of you is here."

Alice turned to look at the person who came to pick her up. It was a beautiful girl who looked like she was the same age as her. She had purple hair and purple eyes and she didn't look too happy to be the one who has to pick Alice up.

After she and her father said their goodbyes, Alice's father drove off. So Alice and the girl were left alone at the gates. Alice turned to look at the girl who then glared at her. Alice smiled nervously as she sweat dropped.

"Um, my name is Alice, nice to meet you," she said in a shaky voice.

The girl just turned away and said, "The name's Vivaldi, _yoroshku_ (nice to meet you)." Alice smiled.

"Just so you know, the teacher picked me to be your guide for two weeks so it looks like I'm gonna be stuck with you for a while. Come with me, I'll bring you to the dorms so that you can unpack."

Vivaldi then turned and started to walk away. Alice followed. Soon, they were at the dorms. The dorm looked more like a big mansion and at its door was the letter 'S' in gold.

"Our rooms are both upstairs," said Vivaldi.

"Oh," said Alice. Vivaldi and Alice started walking up the flight of stairs. Well, Alice _tried_ to walk up the stairs but her luggage just pulled her down. Vivaldi saw this and sighed. She rolled her eyes and muttered some strange words.

As soon as she said this, the bag immediately flew to the top of the staircase. Alice turned to Vivaldi and thanked her.

"Let's just get going because tomorrow is Monday, which means that we have classes tomorrow. That includes you," said Vivaldi.

"Okay," said Alice.

Realisation only hit Alice when they reached her dorm room, why didn't a teacher welcome her? Why wasn't she sent to the school's office where she was supposed to receive the key to her room? Then again, Alice also wasn't sure since this was her first time being a transfer student to a boarding school. Maybe she was just over-reacting.

Then, all of doubts and her mental questions were answered when Vivaldi used a spell to unlock the door of her room. _'I must have forgotten, this is a school for wizards and witches,' she thought._

After Vivaldi left, Alice looked around the room. It looked more like an apartment. There was a pair sliding glass doors which led to the balcony, a bathroom with green tiles, and of course, her room. As she was unpacking, she realised that since Vivaldi knew the unlocking spell, many more people might know it too meaning… 'OH MY GOD,' thought Alice. 'ANY PERSON WHO KNOWS THE SPELL CAN GET INTO MY ROOM!'

Alice sighed. "Looks like I have to put up a barrier spell," said Alice.

Blackhearts .-.-. Academy

News in Blackhearts Academy spread faster than fire. So by the next day, almost all of the students were talking about the transfer student. This was because no sane person would ever want to transfer into Blackhearts. And those who enrol into the school just don't give a damn because even though Blackhearts Academy is a well known and prestigious school, it is also a fringing dangerous place. So having a transfer student was a pretty big deal.

Whenever someone says that it might be a guy, the girls suddenly start squealing like idiots and whenever someone says that it might be a girl, the boys start thinking perverted stuff.

After the bell rang the students either hurried or lazily sauntered into class.

Alice followed the teacher down the hallway. "Wait here," said the woman who introduced herself as the teacher before she went into the class room. Alice stood there waiting for the teacher's signal for her to enter. She was wondering how the woman, who looked very old, could be her teacher. She could hear what was going on in the class.

"Alright punks, settle down," said the woman. Although she said this, the students were still talking, loudly.

"Be quiet," she said. Nothing happened. A vein popped on her forehead.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she shouted. The class became silent. She then regained her composure and said, "Now, as you busybodies know, there is a transfer student."

This grabbed the attention of the class. "Are you saying that the transfer student is going to be in our class?" asked some random boy.

"Yes, dumbass now kindly shut it so that we can get this over with," she replied. "You can come in now." The whole class unconsciously held their breath.

Alice walked into the room nervously. She walked towards the centre of the room._ 'There are so many people looking at me. What should I do?'_ thought Alice.

"Introduce yourself," said the woman.

"Ah, um, my name is Alice Liddell. I hope that we can get along," she nervously said, blushing. The boys found this cute and blushed as well.

"Now Alice, you will be sitting next to the window over there," said the woman, gesturing to the empty table and chair next to the window.

As soon as Alice settled down, the lesson began. Alice didn't really pay attention to the people surrounding her. Vivaldi kept casting sideward glances at her. The time went by so quickly that it was break time before they knew it.

Although Vivaldi usually doesn't give a damn about anything, she asked Alice whether she was alright. It was too late by the time she realised what she has done and turned away, mentally cursing herself. Alice tilted her head in confusion. Before Alice could say anything, Vivaldi left.

Blackhearts .-.-. Academy

Alone, Alice just asked for directions to the library. And after borrowing two books, she left. Alice was just wandering around trying to familiarise herself with the place when she came upon a huge crowd. She looked at what the fuzz was about. Then, she saw Vivaldi and a guy with emerald eyes and spiky black hair.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH YOU BASTARD?!" shouted Vivaldi furiously. She glared at the man before her. Her glare was so intimidating yet he just smirked.

"I can call you anything I want after all, you are just another girl," he said calmly. These words infuriated Alice. She pushed and shoved through the crowd and when she reached them both, she stepped protectively in front of Vivaldi. This caught everyone by surprise.

"If you treat us girls that way, you will never get a girlfriend," said Alice with a glare.

He just smirked."Heh. No woman can ever resist me much less hate me," he said, obviously amused.

"Well, _**I**_hate you," said Alice coolly.

Hell froze over.


	2. Behave, Boy

Chapter 2: Good boy, Bad boy

"Well, _**I **_hate you" said Alice indifferently.

Hell froze over.

The boy's eye twitched. '_How audacious,'_ thought the boy.

"Pfft…Looks like you no longer have control over women, Blood_,_" said Vivaldi, trying her best not to let her laughter explode. And, although she tried very hard not to, Vivaldi bursted out laughing.

Blood emitted an ominous aura. Everyone became intimidated including Vivaldi who then stopped laughing. Alice seemed immune to this though and was looking at everyone in confusion. Just then, as if trying to save Blood from further humiliation, the bell rang. The crowd then dispersed.

Vivaldi sighed. She grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her along. "Thanks for sticking up for me," said Vivaldi with a smile.

"It was nothing," replied Alice returning her smile.

"Let's be best friends," said Vivaldi.

"Sure!" beamed Alice.

The next lesson was all new to Alice. It was about familiars and summoning. They all assembled at the gym which was extremely huge. It was an indoor gym. Alice was daydreaming when the teacher arrived.

"Miss Vivaldi since you are her guide, kindly explain to Alice the basics," said their teacher who had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Alright, come on, Alice let's go to the benches I'll explain to you there 'cause if we stay here we'll most likely get hit by some idiot," said Vivaldi.

Blackheart .-.-. Academy

"So, let's go over the basics. Do you know what a familiar is?"

"Yes. A familiar is a magical animal which helps witches or wizards, right?" replied Alice.

"Correct. To call one's familiar. That is called summoning. There are three levels of summoning. The first level is when you summon a weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Yes, you know, guns, swords, potions. Anything that will help you in a fight," explained Vivaldi. Then, all of a sudden a knife flew towards them. Vivaldi caught it just as it was a few centimetres away from her face and looked at the direction that it came from.

"Bitch! Ya tryin' to kill me or what!?" shouted Vivaldi as she stood up.

"U-um, it was an a-a-accident, Vivaldi," stammered the girl.

"YOU THINK I FUCKIN' CARE!?" fumed Vivaldi.

"Calm down, Vivaldi," said Alice. "Besides, you still haven't finished explaining things to me yet."

Vivaldi sighed and sat down again. "Okay so the second level of summoning is when you summon an animal."

"Uwaa, I'm looking forward to that one," said Alice thinking of all the cute animals that she wants to summon.

"Well," said Vivaldi in a whisper. "I like that too."

"But, what do the animals do when you summon them, anyway?" asked Alice.

"Anything you ask them to," answered Vivaldi.

"Really?" asked Alice with wide, bright eyes.

"Yeah," answered Vivaldi. "Now, onto the third level."

"The third level of summoning is…" Vivaldi trailed off.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice.

"Well, here in Blackhearts," said Vivaldi, clenching her fist. "We can have each other as familiars as long as we meet the terms and know how to do the spell."

"When we fight-"

"Fight? What kind?" asked Alice, her eyes widening.

"Usually, we fight in order to either remain alive or remain free," said Vivaldi, glaring her feet.

Alice gasped. "In order to avoid becoming a familiar or worse, death, we try our hardest to win," said Vivaldi in a sad tone.

"So, I have to keep winning fights to remain alive or free?" asked Alice.

"My advice is to avoid having to fight at all. If you cannot prevent such a situation from happening, then try to win at all costs," said Vivaldi."Well, that's the basics. You will learn about the rest later on."

Alice nodded. Then, after a while, the bell rang. "Ah, it's finally the next subject!" exclaimed Vivaldi.

"You don't like this subject?" asked Alice.

"No, it's just that the teacher looks stupid."

"Pfft…HAHAHAHAHA"

After having a good laugh, Alice together with Vivaldi then went to the next class.

**MEANWHILE:**

Two random male students, who were walking down the hallway, were talking about the transfer student. What they did not know was that there was a person who was eavesdropping on their conversation. The person chuckled.

"Hey, is there really a transfer student?" asked the person. His tail swayed from side to side. His ears twitched.

The two guys flinched. Then they slowly turned around. When they realised who it was, they relaxed. "Yup, it's true Boris, there is a transfer student," said one of the guys.

"Yeah!" said the other. "She is really pretty but she is one feisty girl."

"Really?" asked Boris. "I bet I can tame her."

"She was really hostile to Blood this morning so I am not sure how she will react to you."

"We're going to get it from the teacher if we show up way too late today so, I think we had better get going," said the second guy.

"See ya," said Boris as they left.

"Looks like things just became more interesting," muttered Boris to himself.

Blackhearts .-.-. Academy

Alice and Vivaldi sat down when they reached their classroom. They were having a good conversation until the teacher came in and told them to quiet down. Well, you would usually expect the lesson to start but unfortunately, the teachers of Blackhearts Academy are just as bad as the students. Both the teachers and the students of the school (well, at least 98% of them) are smart, violent, vulgar and insane. So, as soon as she stepped in, the teacher told the class that they are to keep quiet and if they wish to talk, they must do so quietly.

So, since they were free, Vivaldi decided to tell Alice about their classmates. First on the list was the quiet white haired guy with red eyes at sitting at the back. His name was Peter White.

"He seems nice," said Alice.

"Nice? NICE!?" exclaimed Vivaldi.

"OI! YOU OVER THERE!" shouted the teacher referring to Vivaldi who obviously irritated her with her sudden outburst.

"Yes?" asked Vivaldi calmly.

"Could you please share with me and the class what you and your friend were being so noisy about?" asked the teacher, irritated.

"We were talking about how nice it would be if you were to get fired," said Vivaldi who was pissed off by the teacher. Alice sweat dropped. Some of the pupils chuckled.

"_Very_ funny Vivaldi," said the teacher sarcastically. "And, because of your amusing joke, you and your friend will have detention."

Then, all of a sudden, a person broke in through the window. Everyone flinched at the sound of a glass breaking. It was Boris.

"I swear that window is getting harder to break every time," said Boris casually. He looked around.

The girls, except for Alice and Vivaldi, started squealing. "Kya~ Boris you're finally back!" said one of the girls. Boris smiled at everyone. Alice took a step towards Vivaldi while she was giggling at Vivaldi's so-called 'amusing joke', and said, "Looks like we're both going to have detention, huh?"

Her movements caught Boris' eye. He turned to look at her._ 'Woah, when they said that she was pretty, I never thought that she would be __**this **__pretty,'_ thought Boris. He walked towards her and said, "So you're the new girl huh? My name's Boris."

Alice turned to look at him. She smiled and said, "Yeah I'm new, my name is Alice. Nice to meet you, Boris."

"So, do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"HUUUUUH?!" said all the girls, except for Alice and Vivaldi.

Vivaldi and Alice both turned to look at each other. Alice smiled sweetly. This led Boris into a conclusion that Alice was going to say yes and after that, he will brag about it and say that he is now the most popular guy in school. This will crush all his rivals and he will say to them, _'Hah! In your fa-'_

"No." said Alice bluntly.

"…"

Alice turned to look at Vivaldi who was on the verge of laughter. All the other students were deadpanning. Boris burst out laughing. Everyone in the room flinched.

"HAHA- that is the funniest – haha- joke that I've heard all day –hahaha," said Boris who was still laughing the rejection off.

Alice sweat dropped."Um… I wasn't joking," said Alice.

Boris' eye twitched. Vivaldi and (surprisingly,) Peter burst into laughter. Peter's laughter made Boris pissed. Of all the people, Peter was one of the people that Boris really, really, really didn't want to be laughing at him.

"Ugh! Shut up!" said Boris. Unfortunately for Boris, Peter seems to think that it was more important to laugh that to listen to a half cat punk. Same goes for Vivaldi. Alice and the rest just stood there not knowing what to do in a ridiculous situation. A vein popped under Boris' bangs.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" shouted Boris, finally snapping after all the humiliation. His right hand started to glow. Alice noticed this. _'Oh no! What is he going to do!?'_ thought Alice, anticipating something horrible.

Boris muttered something but Alice wasn't sure what it was. Then, something flew past Alice. It headed straight for Peter. Peter dodged whatever it was and he, in turn muttered something. Suddenly, the floor around Boris exploded. Alice gasped. Vivaldi turned to look at Alice. She remembered that this was the first time that Alice was witnessing a fight.

"Alice-" began Vivaldi but was cut off when suddenly something flew past them but this time, it did not completely miss Alice. It nicked her cheek. Blood dripped from the wound. Vivaldi gasped.

"ALICE! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" shouted Vivaldi so that she could be heard over the sound of explosions going around. Alice ignored Vivaldi and concentrated on Peter and Boris' fight. Out of the blue, Alice walked into the 'fight'. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"ALICE!" shouted Vivaldi. But it was too late. One of the 'things' that Peter and Boris were shooting around was heading for Alice.

"NOOOO! AAALICE!" screamed Vivaldi as she ran towards Alice. Vivaldi has never been attached to anyone before much less a person whom she only met a day ago and has only been with for a few hours. It was a really strange sight for the pupils to see one of the best and most dangerous witch in the school worried about a single girl.

Although Vivaldi tried to reach Alice, it was just a futile effort. The 'thing' hit Alice with full force. Vivaldi stood open mouthed. She fell on her knees. Tears began to form in her eyes. Then, when all the debris and dust settled down slightly, Vivaldi's eyes widened because there, in the safety of a translucent green shield was Alice.

Peter cast another spell. An explosion went off but Boris dodged it. Suddenly, Boris and Peter felt something. Their hearts started beating faster. Alice stood in her green barrier, her bangs covering her eyes. Peter and Boris' eyes widened as they turned to look at her. Alice put a hand to her chest.

"NO!" shouted both boys.

"_**Forever unyielding hearts grant my wish. Cheshire's dream and Red Platinum hear my plea."**_

A bright light suddenly covered Alice, Boris and Peter. All of the other pupils closed their eyes so as to prevent themselves from becoming blind. Then, the light began to fade. And there sat Alice with a pinkish-purple cat and an albino rabbit wearing a suit both lying unconscious on her lap.

"Ow… my head hurts," mumbled Alice

Vivaldi opened one eye then the other. "Huh? Where did those animals come from?" asked Vivaldi when she saw the cat and the rabbit.

Alice looked at the two. Then she looked at Vivaldi. "No idea," said Alice.

"But they're sooo cute," said Alice as she hugged the rabbit and the cat.

"Let go…Can't breathe…" said the cat.

"…"

"… What?" continued the cat. Alice recognised the voice.

"Boris?"

"Yeah? What do want?"

"Um… You're… a cat," said Alice.

"Of course I'm a cat. I mean, look at my ears and tail don't they look like cat's ears and…." Boris trailed off as he saw that his hand was no longer a hand. He looked at Alice then at Peter who is now a rabbit.

"ARGH! WHAT DID YOU FUCKIN' DO TO ME!?" shouted Boris in distress.

"Dumbass… Don't you get it? We are now familiars," said Peter calmly.

Boris emitted an ominous aura."You've gotta be kiddin' me."


	3. My Familiar

Sorry for taking so long but here it is, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Familiar?

"I'm a familiar!?" said Boris to himself as he paced back and forth in the classroom in his cat form. Alice watched him together with Peter (in rabbit form) who she was still hugging.

"HAHAHAHAHA… _Poor, poor_ little you," said Vivaldi mockingly to Boris.

"Leave me alone, swamp hag," said Boris. A vein popped under Vivaldi's bangs.

"Hah!" exclaimed Vivaldi. "You're just pissed because my little girl has overpowered you."

"How old are you?" Boris asked Alice.

"Thirteen."

"Oi, Vivaldi if Alice is your 'little girl', then did you give birth to her when you were a baby?" asked Boris sarcastically.

"Sh-Shut up!" she exclaimed.

Alice watched the two bicker. Then it hit her. Why aren't Boris and Peter in human form?

"Um… Vivaldi… Why are they in animal forms?" asked Alice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. When another person is your familiar, they can take on three different forms," explained Vivaldi. "They can be in the form of an object, an animal or a person."

"Oh…" said Alice letting it all sink in.

A girl approached Boris and said, "Don't worry Boris we still like you even if you are a familiar."

"Yeah so cheer up," said a boy. Everyone started trying to cheer Boris up.

Alice looked at Peter. So far no one has said anything to try and cheer him up. Alice held Peter at arm's length and said, "I will try my best not to be a burden so please cheer up, Peter."

She smiled sweetly at the rabbit. Peter blushed though it wasn't visible because of his white fur. "Thanks," replied Peter.

Boris overheard their conversation and saw Alice's smile. _'A smile for the rabbit and nothing for the cat'_ thought Boris. He walked away from his 'cheer up' crew and sat beside Alice.

"I need attention. Gimme," demanded Boris, looking at Alice expectantly. Alice sweat dropped. She sighed and began to pet Boris' head. Boris purred.

"No fair!" whined Vivaldi. "You won't even give your own sister any attention and yet you're pampering those morons."

'_I thought she was the mom,' _thought Boris.

"Vivaldi…" said Alice as she sweat dropped. Then, the bell rang.

"Oh no, what am I supposed to do with these two?" Alice asked Vivaldi.

"It's fine we are just going to the Science Lab anyway," answered Vivaldi. "And the teacher won't give a damn anyway since we just change classes as we please."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we are grouped according to our dorms. You, me Peter and Boris are in 'S' dorm. You, me and Peter are supposed to be in class 'S' but we are currently in class 'A' and Boris probably just dropped by."

"So why are we in class 'A'?" asked Alice.

"Because the people in class 'S' are the worst kind of people and since I am the only girl in that class, they put you with me so that you will be more comfortable."

"I see…"

"Don't listen to her," said Peter. "The school isn't that lenient. We are allowed to be in a different class for only a maximum of two months in the whole school year and tomorrow is the last day. Be prepared because you are going to be dragged along with us."

"Are they really that bad?" wondered Alice.

"Let's stop talking about that crap filled class already," said Vivaldi. "We have to get going."

"Okay," replied Alice.

"I'm coming with you," said Boris.

Alice stood up, took her belongings and Peter's belongings and left for the Science Lab. Boris followed.

"Alice… I left my things in my classroom. Can we go and get them?" asked Boris.

An ominous aura started to emit from Peter and Vivaldi. "Are you sure you want to be seen like that, you bastard?" said Peter with a cold voice that could pass off as a demon's voice.

"I am not going near that hell hole…" said Vivaldi her voice, filled with venom. Vivaldi and Peter glared at Boris who glared back at them. Alice broke into cold sweat. Their gazes practically crackled.

"Um… Guys… Let's just help Boris out okay?" requested Alice.

"If you say so, but this is for your sake not that furry freak," said Vivaldi with a sigh. "Are you sure you want to be seen like that?"

"No," answered Boris. "Alice, can you return me to my normal form?"

"I have no idea how to."

"I'll help you," said Boris. "Just say, '_Return to your true form' _followed by the name that you gave me earlier. And say the spell mentally like you did back there."

"Name?" said Alice as she tilted her head in confusion.

"When you cast that summoning spell, you gave us a familiar's name," said Boris

"Oh you mean, Chesh-"

"IDIOT DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!" shouted Boris. Alice flinched in surprise.

"Why?" she asked

"Because if they find out they'll be able to restrict my spells," said Boris.

"Oh… I'm sorry," apologised Alice. Alice sighed and began to cast a spell.

Alice: _**Return to your true form, Cheshire's dream and Red Platinum.**_

After Alice cast the spell, Boris and Peter immediately returned to their human forms. And since Alice was holding Peter (in rabbit form) in her arms, when he turned back, she ended up hugging him. This all happened while they were walking down the hallway, other students who were walking down the hallway stared at them. Some of the girls pouted and said stuff like, "Not fair!" or "I wanna hug him too!" while the boys said (perverted) stuff like, "I wonder how it feels like to be squashed against her boobs," or even "Peter you lucky bastard!"

A vein popped under Vivaldi's bangs. "YOU PERVERT HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SWEET LITTLE ALICE WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" she shouted at Peter who was blushing though it was hidden by his hair.

Vivaldi: _**Marina of the forest, appear before your queen and grant her wish.**_

The area around Vivaldi started to glow. The light grew brighter and brighter. After a while, the light stopped getting brighter and soon faded away. And there, in front of Vivaldi was a huge, reddish-brown anaconda. "Your highness, I await your orders," said the anaconda in a feminine voice.

All of the students who saw or heard the anaconda broke into cold sweat. "What is with that freakin' huge reptile!?" said Boris.

"Marina, get that white haired abomination away from Alice and once he is no longer clinging onto her, you may eat him," said Vivaldi.

"As you wish," said the anaconda looking at Peter hungrily. Peter let go of Alice and started to concentrate his magical energy to make a fireball. Alice, who was blushing madly, turned to look at Vivaldi to say something but when she saw the anaconda, she froze.

"U-um… w-w-where did that snake c-come from?" stammered Alice.

"Vivaldi summoned it, you airhead," said a random girl, glaring at Alice.

"W-w-why?" asked Alice as it slithered in her direction.

"Because you were such a whore!" said another with so much venom in her voice which Alice totally did not notice since she is quite slow.

"I-it was an accident, I swear!" said Alice blushing all over again.

"Yeah, right," sneered another girl.

Poor, poor Alice who was slow did not notice all the hatred and contempt that they had towards her. She was so embarrassed that she left and just went to Vivaldi. She even forgot about Marina and ran past her, making her sweat drop. _'I thought she was scared,'_ thought Marina as she slithered by.

Vivaldi, who saw Alice running towards her, smiled and said, "Alice! Are you alright?"

"Vivaldi!" said Alice looking at Vivaldi. Vivaldi ran towards Alice and hugged her saying, "Alice I'll never let that twit touch you ever again!"

Boris who was watching them grimaced and said, "Are you freaking lesbians or what?"

Vivaldi emitted an ominous aura as she glared at Boris. "What about you are you a freak or just a dumb motherfucker?" she fumed.

"Neither," he answered. Alice stared in confusion. Suddenly, an explosion occurred making them all turn to look at its source. Vivaldi let go of Alice and squinted her eyes, trying to see what the result of the 'Peter vs. Marina' fight was. Then, the smoke began to diminish and out of the fading smoke came Peter looking pissed. Vivaldi's eyes widened. _'As expected of a fellow __**'S'**__ class student,'_ thought Vivaldi. The crowd of students remembered about class and left leaving Alice, Vivaldi, Boris and Peter.

"Oi, hag, mind explaining what that freak of nature was doing here?" said Peter, irritated. Only after hearing this did Alice remember about the snake. The blood drained from Alice's face.

"Hah! What of it?" asked Vivaldi in a mocking tone.

"U-um, Vivaldi," said Alice in a small voice.

"Yes, what is it, Alice?" Vivaldi asked Alice sweetly.

"W-w-where did the snake come from?" asked Alice.

"Oh, that anaconda was from a forest in the planet of Aquaria." answered Vivaldi.

"EEEEH!?" said Alice, surprised.

"Well, there is Earth and this planet so why not Aquaria?" said Vivaldi.

Alice gulped. "U-um which planet is this?"

"Ha? What kinda question is that?" asked Boris in disbelief.

"W-w-well, I fell asleep while my father was driving and only woke up when I was very close to this school so the only thing I saw on my way here was the huge brick wall around the school and the gates so I didn't know that we went to another world."

"The trip from here to Earth even with a rocket takes from six to seven hours and since you went by car, your father probably drove on the sky road which can only be used by witches and wizards, which takes longer time," said Peter. "Don't tell me you slept all the way!"

"Ehehe… Travelling for a long time makes me sleepy," said Alice sheepishly. Boris and Peter sweat dropped. Vivaldi glared at both boys.

"That's alright, Alice," said Vivaldi. "We are in the small planet of Blackwonder."

"Blackwonder?"

"Why the founders chose such a stupid name still remains a mystery," said Vivaldi. "Anyway we aren't in having Geography right now- wait a sec… shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What is it, bitch?" asked Boris. "Did you forget to bring some pads to school or something?"

"IDIOT! WE ARE GOING TO FUCKIN' DIE!" screamed Vivaldi. "We completely forgot about Science class…Worse still, our Science teacher is going to kill us."

"What are we waiting for!?" exclaimed Boris. "Let's go fetch my stuff and get going!"

"Fetch it yourself, Airay!" said Vivaldi as she dragged Alice with her. "I refuse to let my cute little sister get into more trouble."

"Why don't we just help him and get it over with," said Alice. "Besides, I want to see the classroom."

"Hah! He probably has an ulterior motive," scoffed Vivaldi.

"No, I don't!" defended Boris.

"You stray, you obviously do," said Vivaldi.

"Old crone, I said I don't!"

"You frigging do."

"I SAID I FUCKIN' DON'T"

"Whatever," said Alice, butting into their fight. "Vivaldi, let's just go with him. Whether he has an ulterior motive or not, It doesn't matter let's stop wasting time on stupid things and just get going."

"I think _you're_ the one with an ulterior motive," Peter said to Alice.

"Well, we could use fetching Boris' stuff as an excuse," said Alice sheepishly. But that was only half of the reason that causes Alice to want to come. _'It was really strange that I was able to perform such a difficult summoning spell, I'm worried that the spell I used to return Boris and Peter to their true forms will somehow disappear,' _thought Alice.

"Nice one, Alice," said Vivaldi. "Alright, let's hurry!"

Boris sweat dropped. _'The hag sure likes Alice,' _thought Boris. Since Alice didn't know where the classroom was, she followed Boris. And Vivaldi who wanted to be with Alice and _'Keep an eye on the cat'_ she says, she followed Alice. And Peter, who has nothing to do and doesn't want to want to see the 'freaky science teacher' as he would say, just tagged along.

**Later:**

Alice, Vivaldi, Peter and Boris were walking down the hallway when Boris suddenly said, "We need a plan."

"Ha?" said Vivaldi and Peter.

"That's stupid, why do we need a plan to get your bag?" asked Peter.

"Well, you remember their personalities, right?" asked Boris. "And, they are three times more insane now."

"Really!?" asked Vivaldi.

"What can you expect?" asked Peter. "They get crazier every day."

"So what is our 'plan' exactly?" asked Vivaldi.

"Hmm… We need to _not_ anger those dimwits…" said Boris. Alice just stared in confusion.

"Pfft… That's a useless plan since they get angered just by my, yours and Peter's presence alone," stated Vivaldi. "In fact, they hate each other as much as I hate you and Peter."

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual," said Peter and Boris.

"Um… Now that you've confirmed your hatred for each other, can we get going?" said Alice worried that the teacher might give them punishments.

"Alice is right, you pea brains," said Vivaldi. "Who knows what punishment that freaky teacher has laid out for us."

"Alright everyone, 'Plan A' is to not anger anyone," said Boris with a grin. "If that does not work then we'll proceed to 'Plan B' which is to try and salvage the situation."

"What if that does not work?" asked Alice.

"Then we'll use 'Plan C'" said Peter.

"Which is?" asked Vivaldi, raising an eyebrow.

"Give whoever angered them as a peace offering."

"Dumbass," muttered Vivaldi.

Blackhearts .-.-. Academy

After about eight more minutes of bickering and walking at the same time, they finally arrived in front of a classroom marked 'S'. Alice gulped. She was wondering what kind of people are in class 'S'.

Boris opened the metal sliding door with a bang and said, "I came to get my bag." Alice sweat dropped. _'What kind of I-come-in-peace entrance was that?!' _thought Alice. Alice looked at the teacher who was a brownish-red haired man. Boris walked in to get his things and Alice who was directly behind Boris was left exposed. Behind Alice, Vivaldi was getting pissed off just by seeing her teacher's face. Peter on the other hand, was leaning on the wall just outside the classroom. He stood there because he didn't want to see or be seen by anyone in that class.

"My, my looks like Boris brought us a guest," he said referring to Alice. Vivaldi stepped in front of Alice protectively.

"Don't try anything funny, old geezer," said Vivaldi.

"Well, she does belong in this class and we haven't even welcomed her," he said calmly. "Come in and introduce yourself."

Alice looked at Vivaldi with a please-can-I-go expression. Vivaldi sighed, held Alice's hand and led her in. Alice felt nervous all of a sudden and looked down. When Vivaldi stopped walking, she also stopped and looked at the class. Alice's eyes widened. The number of pupils in the class was astonishing. There are less than twenty pupils and all of them are boys.

After seeing Alice's expression, the teacher chuckled. "Are you wondering why the number of pupils in this class is so small?" he asked. Alice slowly nodded her head.

"Introduce yourself first," he said with a smile. "I'll tell you the reason later on."

"O-okay," said Alice. "Hello, my name is Alice, I hope we get along."

"So your name is Alice, huh?" said a familiar voice. Alice looked up and saw its owner, a black haired guy with.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. My name is Blood," he said.

"Ah! The sexist guy!" said Alice pointing at Blood.

* * *

How was it? Please tell me how you felt about it in your review.


	4. Are We Stuck?

Thank you for reading Blackhearts Academy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Stuck!?

Blood's eye twitched. Everyone except Alice and Blood burst out laughing. _'What is with this girl?' _thought Blood. Even the teacher was laughing! Blood sat down on his seat again and began scheming. _'That stupid old man,' _thought Blood.

"I think you and I will get along nicely," said the teacher to Alice. "You can call me Gowland."

"Alright everyone, introduce yourself," said Gowland.

"Oi, geezer, we need to get to class," Boris said to Gowland.

"What's the rush? I'll just write on a piece of paper that you were with me and give it to your teacher," said Gowland. "Besides, they'll be attending this class starting tomorrow."

"Alright, time for introductions. We'll start with Boris."

"She already knows me," said Boris.

"Let's make it more interesting," said Gowland with a smile. "First tell her your name, your hobby and you have to say a message starting with the first letter of your name."

"Vivaldi, Peter, go back to your old seats."

Vivaldi sighed and started thinking of what to say to Alice as she walked to her seat. Outside, Peter flinched. _'Damn it all, he knew,'_ thought Peter as he walked into the classroom.

While Vivaldi and Peter were settling down, Gowland told Alice that her seat will be the one near the window, near the back.

"I will go first," said Gowland. "My name is Gowland and my hobby is playing the violin."

When Gowland mentioned his hobby, everyone turned pale except for Alice (poor girl, I hope that he doesn't dedicate a piece to you otherwise you'll die).

"**G**reat things will be expected from you, Alice," said Gowland. "Your turn, Boris."

"You already know, I'm Boris. My hobby is collecting weapons," said Boris. Boris' hobby made Alice shiver.

"**B**oris is cool."

"_That's _your message?" asked Vivaldi, irritated.

"What of it?" asked Boris.

"That was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard," deadpanned Peter.

"I don't see you doing any better you expressionless sucker," retorted Boris.

"You will soon," muttered Peter. Boris sat down with an extremely pissed off expression. "Alright, Elliot your turn," said Gowland rather loudly.

"Stupid geezer," muttered a wavy haired boy as he stood up. "My name is Elliot. My hobby is… my hobby is… it is…"

Alice stared at Elliot waiting for him to state his hobby. Elliot scratched his head. _'Dammit, I don't know what my hobby is,'_ thought Elliot. After 3 minutes of swearing mentally, Elliot finally said, "I forgot what my hobby is." Everyone sweatdropped. And here is yet another stupid statement from this class. Elliot sat down.

"Elliot, you forgot to say your message," said Gowland.

"Tsk… **E**ggplants are disgusting," said Elliot saying the first thing that popped into his head. Everyone deadpanned. "What the hell!" said Boris.

"Don't you find them disgusting?" asked Elliot. _'What is with this idiot?' _thought Vivaldi.

"_Very_ interesting," said Gowland sarcastically. "Blood, you're next." Blood sighed and stood up.

"My name is Blood and I am currently trying to find a new hobby."

"What was your old hobby?" asked Gowland.

"Reading."

Everyone was shocked. He _actually_ had a normal and decent hobby. "**B**y the way, I am not a nerd."

'_What is with their ridiculous messages?!' _thought Alice. "Julius, your turn," said Gowland. A boy with long navy hair stood up.

"My name is Julius and my hobby is being alone,"

"What kinda hobby is that?!" said Boris.

"Tsk… Put a sock in it will ya, Boris!" shouted Gowland. "Carry on, Julius."

"**J**ust leave me alone and you'll be fine," deadpanned Julius.

"Peter."

Peter stood up. "I am Peter and my hobby is-"

Before Peter finished his introduction, white smoke suddenly covered Peter and Boris. Alice gasped. When the smoke dissipated, there in place of Peter and Boris was a rabbit and a cat.

"HOLY SHIT! Peter, Boris, is that you?" asked Elliot who was on the verge of laughter.

"Ugh… My head is killing me," said Peter in rabbit form. His clothes were now extremely baggy. The last time he was in that form, his clothes were also shrunk for some reason. The same thing happened to Boris.

"NOOOO!" cried Boris. "I'VE BEEN PUBLICLY HUMILIATED BY THAT GIRL FOR THE THIRD TIME."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" shouted Alice, outraged. "HOW THE HECK IS YOUR CONTINUOUS BAD LUCK MY FAULT?!"

"YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"

"YOU HUMILIATED ME!"

"I did what?" asked Alice, unable to remember what she did to humiliate him. Since Alice doesn't remember doing such a thing, she decided that Boris made it up. "LIAR!" she shouted accusingly.

"YOU REJECTED ME IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE CLASS 'A' REMEMBER?!" fumed Boris. Everyone suddenly became silent. Then, Boris stiffened. _'Shit, now everyone knows I've been rejected and subdued by this girl,' _thought Boris. Everyone except for Alice, Julius and Boris burst out laughing. Alice was extremely angry veins popped under her bangs.

Suddenly white smoke covered Alice and Julius. _'What is she doing?!'_ thought Julius.

"Oi, cut it out," said Julius with a feminine voice. "Wait a sec, what happened to my voice?"

"Ugh…I feel… weird." Julius looked at his body. He blinked. "ARGH! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

When the smoke faded away, Julius saw himself and Alice saw herself. Alice's eyes widened. She looked down then looked at …well… herself. Alice screamed her voice was lower now.

"What happened!" she sobbed. "Why am I all flat and… weird?"

"Haha, you only notice that _now_, Julius?" asked a red eyed brunette.

"Stupid fool, you gay or something?" Vivaldi asked Julius who was actually Alice.

"Vivaldi, it's me," said Alice. At the same time Julius said to Vivaldi, "Hell, no, you freakin' tomboy!"

Vivaldi gasped. "Alice! How could you call your own sister a tomboy?"

"I didn't do that," said Alice in Julius' body.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Vivaldi shouted at who she thought was Julius. "ARE YOU TRYING TO HARASS MY DARLING ALICE!?"

"Vivaldi it's me, Alice," sobbed poor, poor Alice.

"She's right," said Julius in monotone. "Alice, your body is so damn stuffed."

"Speak for yourself, your body is like a plank."

"How do you manage to do anything, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to move around. Your boobs keep getting in the way," said Julius, blushing. Everyone stared at the two of them.

"Man, this class is a mess," said a dark haired boy.

"Pfft… I bet Julius is enjoying her boobs," said a boy with silver hair.

"Maybe _you're_ the one who likes her boobs, Nightmare," retorted Julius, a few veins popping underneath his/her bangs. Nightmare smiled dangerously. "When you get back into your real body I'm going to kill you."

"Uwaaa, Vivaldi what am I supposed to do now," cried Alice.

"Poor you," said Vivaldi. "Don't worry, your Vivaldi nee-chan will think of something."

"Thanks," said Alice, feeling better.

"Okay," said Gowland. "Whoever's the prankster who did this to them, own up."

There was silence for a few minutes until Alice said, "I think that it was my fault."

"Why?" asked Gowland.

"Well, my magical energy is unstable so when I got mad at Boris, some of it must have streamed out."

"Yeesh," said Boris. "You're in a darn complicated situation now."

"Sorry," mumbled Alice and looked down.

"Hopefully," said Vivaldi. "It is not the restricted type of soul switch." Everyone deadpanned except for Alice in Julius' body. An incredibly ominous aura emitted from Julius. Everyone broke into cold sweat. _'I never knew that my body could be so intimidating' _thought Alice.

Julius walked away from Alice. He wasn't even anywhere near the door when he felt a something pulling him back. His eyes widened. He frantically tried to get away from Alice but it was no use. Alice on the other hand also felt something pulling her. The atmosphere became cold.

"Heh…hehehe…he…he" chuckled Julius darkly. Vivaldi and Alice looked at each other. Vivaldi, with her finger pointing at her head, made circles with her finger, the kind of thing that you do to express that someone lost their mind without saying anything.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he shrieked (in Alice's voice). Julius lunged at Alice who dodged and made a break for it. Julius chased her.

"LEAVE ALICE ALONE!" yelled Vivaldi, chasing after the both of them. So the three of them were engaged in a stupid-looking game of tag until they all ran out of breath.

"So," said Alice, panting. "How do we reverse the spell?"

"Uh, you're gonna have to cast a release spell," answered Gowland.

"Oh…" said Alice dragging the 'oh'.

"Just concentrate your magical energy and say, 'Release'" said a dark haired boy.

"Thanks, um… What's your name?"

"Gray."

"Thanks, Gray."

Alice:_** Release**_

Everyone stayed silent. After a few minutes of silence, Julius screamed, "NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"It should have worked," muttered Gray.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, my magical energy is unstable," said Alice.

Julius and Gray's bangs hid their eyes. This girl… is not normal at all. Then, the bell rang.

"Well, that's that," said Gowland cheerfully. "Looks like you're stuck here for now Alice."

'_He's totally happy about this!' _thought Vivaldi, Boris, Gray and Julius.

"Julius, you'll just have to sit beside Alice," continued Gowland.

"Alright, continue the introductions."

"Asshole, you think I want to continue introducing myself like this?" said Peter (still in rabbit form), annoyed that he turned into a rabbit in the middle of class and just when he wanted to make an even flashier introduction than Boris.

Ten minutes later, Alice twitched. _'I need to go to the bathroom,'_ thought Alice.

'_But I can't go like this! But, I can't hold it in anymore… No, a person can hold their bladder for 7 hours, remember? But I can't take it anymore. No! Suck it up, Alice where is your dignity? Breathe, Alice, breathe. In… out… in… out… argh!'_

After arguing with herself mentally, Alice decided to tell Julius about her 'little' problem.

"Um, Julius," whispered Alice. "How much water did you drink?"

"A lot, why?"

"I need to go."

"Go where?"

"The bathroom, you moron."

"FOR THE LOVE OF… jeez, fine I'll help you out." Everyone else in the room flinched at Julius' sudden outburst.

"Oi, Gowland," said Julius.

"What?" asked Gowland.

"Bathroom," deadpanned Julius. It suddenly felt like the atmosphere in the room became cold.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Nightmare triumphantly. "I knew Julius was a pervert!"

"Don't compare me to the likes of you," said Julius with a murderous expression.

"Yeah, right!"

A vein popped under Julius' bangs. _'That's it!' _thought Julius.

Julius:_** Dark Ending**_

Blackish- blue smoke appeared at Julius' (Alice's) palm. It swirled into a ball. Julius hurled the ball towards Nightmare. Nightmare tensed and immediately cast a barrier spell. When the ball was 25 centimetres away from Nightmare, the ball of smoke dissipated. More veins popped at Julius' already pissed-looking face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR BODY?!" Julius shouted at Alice. Alice just said one word in reply, "Bathroom."

"Oh yeah, let's go." And together, the two genderbents walked towards the bathroom. After five awkward minutes, the two of them finally arrived at the boys' bathroom. The only problem was that Julius can't enter to give Alice instructions in his current state.

"Now, what?" asked Alice. Julius looked at the current Alice.

"I'll turn into a bee and follow you in," said Julius.

"Hopefully, you can turn into anything besides dead meat."

"Well, if I end up turning into something dead, you'll have to live as a reclusive guy."

"Don't even say it," said Alice shuddering.

Julius: _**Transformation Spell, Geel Horzel**_

Smoke appeared again and when it dissipated, Alice's body wasn't there anymore. In its place was a canary.

"What is wrong with your energy?" groaned Julius. "I swear your body is one of the lousiest magic producers in the universe."

"That's not my fault," pouted Alice.

"Fine, fine, whatever."

Alice sighed and went in followed by the canary. "So, um, how are you supposed to do this?" asked Alice standing in front of the commode. Julius looked at Alice. Alice blushed and gestured for Julius to turn around. Julius sighed. It wasn't as if he hasn't seen his own body but he turned anyway. "Uh, you're supposed to hold it and aim," said Julius, blushing at the thought of a girl holding his private part.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Alice, shocked.

"It's not my fault that we're in this situation so just get it over with because it's not good for my body if you don't pee," said Julius calmly.

"Ugh… Yuck, this is so gross," said Alice, completely disgusted.

And so, when they got back in the classroom, Alice was completely pale and needless to say, scarred for life. Boris and Blood were both amused.

"Don't worry, Alice, I avenge you when you get out of that moron's body," sobbed Vivaldi. Poor Alice. Gowland was deep in thought .

"Wait, I think I know how to get you two back to normal," said Gowland. "You just need to get each others' DNA into each other."

"Like, how?" asked Alice.

"Like kissing."

Alice fainted. Julius jawdropped.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Vivaldi. "THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"YEAH THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" exclaimed Alice, miraculously waking up. Alice looked at Julius who was completely red. Alice tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong, Julius? Do you have a fever? You've turned red," she said to Julius.

"Uh… um… N-nothing," Julius stuttered. Everyone else turned and looked at Julius. _'Poor, sinful boy,' _thought everyone excluding Alice and Julius.

"How stupid," said Peter. "You could just take a sip of each others' blood." Alice grimaced.

"Well, we've got no choice," said Julius.

"And how," said Vivaldi. "Pray tell, will you get their blood?"

"You could make a small cut on their fingers," answered Gray.

"Oohhh…Ok," said Alice. "Um, Julius, try biting my finger."

"Human's teeth are not sharp enough to cut their own fingers, stupid."

"Just do it already," Alice said impatiently.

Julius did as he was told though he doubted that it wouldn't even produce a single drop of blood. Once Julius bit on the finger he felt a sharp pain and saw blood trickling out of the finger that he bit. Everyone besides Alice froze. _'Holy shit! Those teeth are dangerous,'_ they thought.

"Now bite this finger," said Alice as she held up a pointer finger. Julius bit it. Warm, gooey blood flowed into his current mouth. Alice took Julius' current (bleeding) finger and sucked on the blood. It was a pretty weird sight to see. Both of them were blushing. A bright light engulfed them and faded as quickly as it came. Alice was the first to let go.

"I…I'm back," she said with a happy smile. _'So long, plank-like body,'_ she thought.

Julius sighed. All of a sudden, Blood pulled Alice into a kiss.

Everyone jawdropped.

...

...

...

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Vivaldi. "LET GO OF ALICE, YOU PERVERTED SCUM!"

When Blood finally let go of Alice, he smirked. "Heh… Thanks for the amusing day."

Alice's soul started to leave her body. _'I can no longer be married,' _she thought, devastated.

* * *

So, how was it? Tell me what you think in your review.


	5. Let's All Blush

Blackhearts Academy

* * *

Chapter 5: Let's all blush!

"A-Alice, are you alright?" asked Vivaldi.

"I have lost my innocence at a young age of thirteen," mumbled Alice, hugging her knees and drawing circles on the floor with her finger. "Mother, father, please forgive me."

Boris walked towards Alice and said, "Don't worry Alice I am still willing to go out with you." (He's still hung up on the 'going out' issue)

"You're cute but no thanks," muttered Alice referring to his being a cat.

"Aww... No need to hold back, I'm a very understanding person after all," said Boris, misunderstanding her completely.

Then, smoke covered Peter and Boris once more and there, before everyone's eyes, were two boys in all their glory. "GYAAAAH!" screamed Alice and Vivaldi as both of them bushed madly and quickly turned away. Boris and Peter frantically ran to their clothes and put them on as fast as they could.

"Ew, my virgin eyes are tainted!" said Alice and Vivaldi.

"DAMMIT! DON'T LOOK!" shouted Boris.

As soon as the bell rang for dismissal time, Alice ran to the dorms entered her room, slammed the door shut, locked it, jumped onto her bed and burst into tears. She started to think of what will happen in the near future.

In Alice's mind:

_During the holidays, when I go home, I will bring Julius (the first offender) and Blood, (_the second offender_)... Then, my parents will meet them and then my siblings then my other relatives. Then, when we come of age, one of them will have to take responsibility and then, I will be wed to a man whom I hardly even like. Then, he abuses me. After that, I will have to raise my child alone. My child will have a sad childhood and in the end I die a sad and lonely death~_

Alice cried at thought of having such a sad life all ruined because of a stupid spell. She hardly even noticed the person who came in (thanks to the unlocking spell) until that person spoke.

"Alice, cheer up," said Vivaldi as she sat beside Alice who was crying.

"VIVALDI, MY LIFE IS RUINED!" sobbed Alice.

"Don't worry I will make sure that those two pay for their heinous crimes," she said with a fist pump. "Let's forget about those two and talk about something else."

Alice wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Like what?"

Vivaldi thought for a few seconds.

"Alice, I'll tell you more about familiars," said Vivaldi looking at Alice.

"Hm?"

"A familiar can actually volunteer himself or herself."

"Huh?" Alice tilted her head in confusion. "How?"

"Well, in a normal situation, a familiar has to say some sort of promise called a pledge to seal the bond between the two of you. But when a person volunteers, they say their pledge and this creates a bond between you two. So, I was thinking that maybe you can get Peter or Boris to say their pledge and kick Julius' and Blood's asses."

'_That's one hell of a plan,'_ thought Alice.

"To make it happen," said Vivaldi with the smile of some random evil creature. "You'll just have to blackmail those twits... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Whoa~' _thought Alice. _'That smile reminds me of a warty old witch.'_

So Vivaldi, with the smile of a warty old witch, stated plotting ways to get the so-called twits to pledge themselves to Alice.

**4 hours later:**

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vivaldi laughed like an old witch again. "We finally came up with perfect plans to kick all their asses... HAHAHAHA!"

"Vivaldi, if you keep laughing like that, it will become a habit," said Alice. "And aren't you gonna have your dinner? _I _feel hungry."

"Oh yeah, all the people in one dorm are supposed to eat together," said Vivaldi rubbing her temples. "I'm sure those idiots will be there, dammit!"

Alice froze. _'I get the feeling that this will end up becoming a disaster.' _Vivaldi came crashing through her thoughts when she said, "We sometimes cook our dinner."

Alice broke into cold sweat and gulped.

"Come on, maybe tonight's dinner will taste better if you were the one who prepares it instead of those goons."

"It might turn out bad, you know."

"Come on," said Vivaldi as she dragged Alice out of her dorm room. They went out of the room, down the stairs through an unfamiliar hallway and into a beautiful kitchen. Alice looked around. She then noticed Gray who had his sleeves rolled up and was washing the rice. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound coming from Gray's direction.

"Hi, Gray," said Alice, walking towards Gray. "What was that noise?"

When Alice got closer to him, she found out where the sound came from. "Looks like I broke the bottom of the pot again," said Gray, showing her the pot with a gaping hole at the bottom. The blood drained from Alice's face. "Wh-why don't you just use magic?" she stammered.

"The last time he did that, the kitchen exploded," deadpanned Vivaldi. Alice broke into cold sweat. Alice sighed. _'Might as well show him how to do it,'_ thought Alice. Alice asked for another pot which she received in courtesy of Vivaldi. Gray handed her a bag of rice. She put in some rice and washed it.

"You have to do it gently," said Alice. "Why are you the one cooking anyway?"

"I would rather eat shit than what those morons make," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"We take turns on cooking food but unfortunately, no matter what we do, it's either the food turns into coal or the kitchen explodes." Alice sweatdropped. This is one messed up group of people.

"I'll help you after all, I'm pretty good at cooking," smiled Alice. After washing the rice, she put it into the rice cooker. "So, what ingredients do we have?"

Gray showed her the ingredients. Alice looked at them and thought for a while. "We have enough to make curry rice," she said. "First, let's peel the onions."

And so, Vivaldi, Gray and Alice began to peel the onions. The difference in the appearances of the onions afterwards was huge. Alice peeled it perfectly. Vivaldi squashed the onion causing her to cry because obviously anyone's eyes will always sting if they are dicing or if they squashed an onion. Gray on the other hand, kept peeling the onion until he was left with shreds. Alice laughed nervously. How is this cooking session going to turn out?

So, after the disastrous preparation for the ingredients with some of the ingredients smashed, peeled until they were shreds and thrown out of the window in (Vivaldi's) anger. "You're really good at this, Alice" complimented Gray.

"Thanks," said Alice with a sweet smile. "You'll become good at it too, one day."

"Well, I quit," said Vivaldi, giving up. "Alice, just call me when you're done I can't go on anymore."

Vivaldi began to leave the kitchen. "And, Gray, you better not try anything on my dear Alice or you'll answer to my fist," said Vivaldi with a murderous expression. Gray returned her scary expression.

"See you later Alice."

"Okay."

With that, Vivaldi left. "So, Gray," said Alice a few moments later. "Why do you try so hard to make homemade food?"

Gray stiffened. "No reason," he smiled. Alice frowned.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Pfft... Your eyes give you away," laughed Alice. "You have to lie better than that to deceive me. If you don't want to tell me then just say so," Alice smiled but her eyes were cold and she her face had a hurt expression.

"I would rather be told that than be lied to," she said sadly. Gray's eyes softened and he sighed.

"Fine, just don't show me that expression," he said before he could stop himself.

"Eh?" said Alice looking at him in confusion.

'_Dammit where did that come from?'_ thought Gray. Alice became more attentive.

Gray cursed himself mentally. "My mother..." he said. "She died when she was giving birth to me."

Alice's eyes widened. "My father blamed me for it."

"He didn't interact with me and my food was always takeout," he said. "He probably sent me here so that he wouldn't have to be stuck with me. I guess if I wasn't born my mother would have been alive. My father had every right to hate me because I killed my-"

Gray was cut off because Alice suddenly hugged him. Gray was surprised. Alice was crying.

"It's not your fault," she sobbed. "I bet that you mother doesn't blame you...Your mother would have probably wanted you to be happy. If she saw you like this she would probably be upset."

"A-Alice."

"You have to be happy, happy enough for the both of you."

Gray hugged her back. This was the first time anyone ever cried for him. "Alice, you are the strangest person that I have ever met."

"I'll be your pretend mother if you like," she offered as she let go of him.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Thirteen."

"Pfft... It's not going to work out because I'm fifteen," he laughed.

"Eh!? Were you held back?" Alice asked in surprise.

"No," he replied, still laughing.

"Th-then, why are you-"

"We are not sorted in grades but in classes," he explained.

"Hm... No wonder you guys look older," Alice said to herself. Gray's eye twitched.

"Oh well," said Alice. "Who cares about age anyway? Let's finish cooking. Alice turned on the stove and started to cook.

"Thanks," said Gray a few moments later, blushing.

"For what?" asked Alice in confusion.

"For earlier, it's nice to know that there is someone there for me."

Alice smiled. "No problem."

"Alright! Were done!" said Alice happily and sighed. Gray smiled. "Now all we need to do is set the tables."

"Okay," said Gray and left the room with the plates, spoons and forks floating around him.

Alice watched him go. "Better go and call Vivi-chan," muttered Alice.

"You finished cooking?" asked Vivaldi. Alice jumped at the sudden sound.

"_Don't_ do that again," said Alice. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Whoops... sorry."

"Anyway, we are finished cooking."

"Great I can't wait to eat it."

"OI, JACKASSES!" hollered Vivaldi. "DINNER'S READY! AND THIS TIME IT'S NOT COAL OR ASHES SO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

"V-Vivaldi!" said Alice.

"Hm? What is it?" she asked, turning to look at Alice.

"Oi, tomboy," said Peter monotonously as he walked into the room. "I do not wish to be insulted by the likes of you."

"Wha-"

"He's right you know," said Blood who seems to have come out of nowhere. Both of them took a seat and one look at the food made them freeze.

"Uh, did you make this, tomboy?" asked Peter.

"ENOUGH WITH THE-"

"Nah, it was Alice," said Gray who was already sitting down.

"Oooh, nice job, Alice!" said Nightmare who was floating above the table. He gave her a thumbs-up. Alice was looking at him when all of a sudden something pounced on her and almost caused her to fall flat on her face.

"Expect no less from my girlfriend," said Boris.

"Since when was I your girlfriend?" fumed Alice.

"But you said I was cute!" said Boris. His ears and tail began to droop. Alice froze. _'He is so cute!' _thought Alice. _'No! Alice, no! If you spoil him he'll get worse! But his ears are so cute!'_

In the midst of her mental conversation with herself, she felt something furry on her thigh and that furry 'thing' went even higher (she's wearing her usual blue dress).

"Eek!" exclaimed Alice and pushed Boris away.

"Your legs are so smooth," chuckled Boris. Veins popped on Alice's forehead.

"Why you... Sticking your tail in places where it has completely no business in," said Alice wrathfully. "I hope you are prepared for the consequences."

Blood turned to look at Boris. "Please do not bother the young lady, she is already my target so kindly find yourself a new one," said Blood.

"Ya bastard," said Boris. "_You_ find yourself a new target. _I_ met her before _you_."

"Boris Airay," said Vivaldi ominously. "You sure are gutsy to do that to my little sister right in front of me."

"My, my, it's pretty lively in here isn't it?" said a red haired boy, walking into the room.

Alice gasped. "Holy... It's the bitch again," said an identical boy.

"Alice, you know them?" asked Gray.

"I don't remember them clearly but they seem familiar," said Alice deep in thought.

"Ha? They're your familiars?" asked Elliot who suddenly appeared, sitting on a chair.

"HELL NO!" said both boys at the same time.

"Hmm... Where have I met them before?" mumbled Alice.

"Bitch, you're pretty gutsy to forget about the great me," said one of the boys.

Alice ignored them and racked her brains. "You're not acting, are you?" asked the other red haired.

"Now why would I act?" asked Alice, tilting her head in confusion.

"Heh... You were one heck of an actor you know," he replied.

"I think she'll fucking remember if I did _that."_

"Oh? Let's try it then."

Alice looked at them in confusion. She was not acting, that was for sure.

"Alice..." said the first boy.

"Paw," continued the second.

Alice suddenly put her hand on the second boy's held out hand and barked. The temperature in the room dropped. Alice stiffened.

"What are you doing?" asked Julius who appeared the same way as Elliot. The two boys smirked.

"It seems that your mind may have forgotten but your body still remembers," said the first boy.

Alice gasped. "White! Black!" she exclaimed pointing at the first then second boy. White smiled and Black smirked.

"Good girl!" said White. "Now, Alice, 'kiss'."

Alice suddenly kissed White's cheek. "QUIT MAKIN PASSES AT MY GIRL!" snapped Boris.

"WAAAAAAAAH~ Vivaldi, two boys stole kisses from me on the same day!" cried Alice, hugging Vivaldi.

"Two boys?" asked White.

"Apparently, I stole her first kiss," said Blood calmly as he ate.

"It's delicious, Alice," said Elliot.

"Yup, amazing," said Nightmare.

"Dream on motherfucker, who do you fucking think taught Alice that trick?" fumed Black. Alice stiffened.

"I fucking got her first-"

**THWACK**

"Come and eat, Alice," said White who was already sitting down.

"Okay!" said Alice and left Black who had a big, red lump on his head. Although she was very, very, very mad at Black, Alice turned and dragged Black onto a chair before she sat down and ate.

"By the way, White, if you and Black were in class 'S' why didn't I see you?" asked Alice.

"We fuckin' ditched class," said Black.

"In other words," said Julius. "You played truant so you could mess around."

Everyone nodded. "No, we did not 'mess around' we were studying," said White

"About what?" asked Gray.

"Stuff."

"Like what? Give me a good example," said Blood calmly.

"Well..." said White.

"I was deciding whether I should fuckin' kill you bastards or not," said Black.

"BLACK!" exclaimed Alice as the suddenly stood up. All of them turned to look at Alice in surprise. Alice sighed and counted to ten. "Stop swearing, okay?" said Alice with a dangerous smile.

"Or what?" challenged Black. A vein popped on Alice's forehead.

"My, my, I have all my memories," Alice said sweetly. "I wonder about you."

"What are you fuckin' talking about?" asked Black in confusion. "Don't dick around."

"Oh?" said Alice. She walked over to Black and whispered, "Who was the one who said- no, wait- _swore_ that he would protect my life, my smile and my heart even if it meant death and even bound himself to me, hm?"

Black grimaced. He himself hardly remembers what happened at that time. But the only thing that he was sure of was that Alice was so good at making him feel weird. Ever since they were kids, Alice made his heart beat fast and sometimes even made it hurt. She made him have bittersweet feelings all the time.

"So," said Alice. "You can't swear for the next hour."

"By the way," said Julius. "Where's Ace?"

"Ace?" echoed Alice.

"The brunette with red eyes and nonsensical words," explained Vivaldi.

"Oohhh~" said Alice.

"Did someone say my name?" asked Ace who suddenly appeared and was floating behind Alice. Alice, who was surprised by his voice, turned to look at him so fast that some of the tips of her hair brushed his face. The tips of her hair which were unfortunate enough to make contact with Ace became singed, not that anyone noticed.

"I don't know why we even bother waiting for this idiot," muttered Vivaldi. And so that night, it was decided (by everyone else) that the only one who was allowed to make their meals was Alice since it was a lot healthier and safer that way.

"So," said White to his twin brother as they walked towards their room. "What did Alice tell you?"

"Ha?" said Black, confused.

"You know, back there, she whispered something to you."

"Oh, that."

"So, what did she say?"

"Heh, that's a fuckin' secret."

A vein popped underneath White's bangs. "Oh? Is that a declaration of war?" he asked.

"Hah! Bring it on, jackass," said Black, pointing his middle finger. Another vein popped on White's face. _'One of these days, I'll skin you alive,'_ thought White wrathfully.

* * *

I don't know what to say so, please tell me how you feel in your review.


	6. To Hate Is To Love?

Sorry for the late update. I was banned from using the computer because there was a lot of assessments and there was the mocks.

* * *

Boris hovered over Alice, watching her sleep. "You're not that special, Alice," he said quietly. "And you keep rejecting me. Yet, I find myself so interested in you."

Alice turned. As she did so, Boris stiffened. Alice slowly opened her eyes. _'How can someone be such a light sleeper?'_ thought Boris.

"Huh? Boris, what are doing here?" asked Alice groggily.

"U-uh, you're... dreaming?" he replied. "Y-yeah, that's right! You're dreaming."

"Oh," said Alice. Boris' ears twitched. _'So cute,'_ thought Alice. Since this was just a dream it wouldn't hurt to pet him, now would it? Alice reached up and pet Boris' hair. "Your hair is so soft... I like it."

Boris' eyes widened. _'In your face, Peter,'_ thought Boris. _'I'm obviously the better man.'_

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" asked Boris "Most girls keep asking me out and I just reject them. But with you it's the other way around."

"Silly boy," said Alice. "I'll only go out with the boy I love."

Boris laughed. "You don't have to love a person to go out with him."

"You're my strangest friend ever."

Boris smiled. "Goodnight, Alice," he said and muttered a teleportation spell. Alice fell asleep again in an instant completely oblivious to the fact that Boris came into her room for real.

Blackhearts .-.-. Academy

"Thank God, Alice is slow," said Boris to himself in his room. "Man, I know I'm just asking her out for the fun of it but I'm getting kinda worried about her."

Boris lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _'She's damn weird and difficult to understand,'_ He thought_. 'But I like it anyway.' _

Blackhearts .-.-. Academy

"ALICE!" hollered Vivaldi as she ran into the classroom with a magazine in hand. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice. "YOU'VE GOTTA ANSWER ALL MY QUESTIONS!"

"O-okay," said Alice nervously. The boys watched them in interest and curiosity.

Vivaldi flipped the magazine open. "You've got a fruit tart, cheesecake, a vanilla cake and a chocolate cake. You can share each cake with one person. So who will you share them with? You can only choose people in this room."

Awkward silence followed. Vivaldi, who noticed the boys' gazes glared at them and said, "What are _you_ looking at, you monkeys?"

Although they turned away, they were still listening intently. "U-um," stuttered Alice. "I'll share the fruit tart with P-Peter, the cheesecake with, um, White, the vanilla cake with y-you and the chocolate cake with... with... argh I can't choose."

Vivaldi sighed and gave Alice the magazine. "This part," said Vivaldi pointing at an article. Alice looked at it.

**Fruit tart:**

**When eating a fruit tart, you have to be careful with the pastry. You feel like you have to be careful with what you do around this person. You think this person is the treacherous type.**

Alice glanced at Peter and blushed slightly. Peter looked back in complete confusion.

**Cheesecake:**

**A cheesecake has an interesting taste and texture. Just like how a cheesecake tastes like, you find this person interesting and you want to know more about this person.**

"I DO NOT!" shrieked Alice, her face going red. The boys flinched.

Vivaldi raised an eyebrow. "W-w-what?" stammered Alice. Vivaldi continued to look at her. "I told you, I am not interested!"

"Fine, fine," said Vivaldi.

"Interested in what?" asked White. Of all people, White was the one who asked this embarrassing question.

"NOTHING!" said Alice, flustered.

"Then why are you with that stressed expression?" asked Black, this time.

Alice turned away and said, "No reason." All of them raised their eyebrows in interest.

"Whatever," said Vivaldi, gesturing for Alice to continue reading. "Read the next one."

**Vanilla cake:**

**A vanilla cake is sweet and does not have a very complicated taste. You feel like you can tell this person anything.**

Alice smiled at Vivaldi who smiled back at her. Alice read what the chocolate cake represented and went slightly red. _'Phew, good thing I didn't choose anyone,_' thought Alice.

Boris suddenly popped out of nowhere. His face was only a few centimetres away from Alice's. "Mornin', Alice," he said with a grin. "I love that expression on your face. It's cute."

Alice became even redder. "Move over," said Vivaldi and pushed Boris with so much force that he crashed right through the window which was next to Alice. Alice became pale.

"Vivi- chan," said Alice.

"Relax, the impact from that fall is not enough to kill him," she said nonchalantly. Alice stared at her. "Probably."

The door slammed open. "Alright, class, settle down," said Gowland as he walked into the class. "Today, we will be dissecting a dodo bird." Everyone groaned.

"And, Vivaldi, fix the window that you broke."

"Dissecting maniac who's never on time," muttered Vivaldi.

Vivaldi: **Hyper Fix**

The window went back to its old form as if nothing happened.

"Mr Gowland, the dodo bird is extinct," said Alice.

"I have the last living dodo bird," said Gowland. A cage suddenly appeared out of nowhere and in it was a big bird with short wings, a dodo bird to be exact.

"Shouldn't you release it?" said Alice. "What if that wasn't the last and there was another one? Their species will have better chances of surviving that way, don't they?"

"Sorry, Alice, but I will become very problematic if I don't manage to experiment on this bird before it becomes extinct," said Gowland with a dark grin. This sent shivers up Alice's spine. _'The teacher's lost it,'_ thought Alice.

"Leave him be, Alice," said Boris who again, appeared out of nowhere. "He lost his sanity at a young age."

"You're not one to talk," said Gowland. "You and your go-out-with-me issues. Bothering Alice just because she caught your eye. SHAME ON YOU!"

Boris twitched. "Fight, fight!" said Ace. A table flew towards Ace and hit him smack dead on the head.

"Don't egg them on," said Peter, his hand glowing after using a telekinesis spell.

"I don't have an egg," said Ace, literally on fire. No, seriously, he was on fire. The table which caused Ace to have a lump on his head started to burn, the metallic parts on it started to melt. "And next time, don't attack like a girl. Jeez, Peter only a girl would throw a table. If you're a man then, attack like one."

A vein popped on Alice's forehead. "Underestimating us females, now are you, you jerk," she said, holding up a fist.

"Oh boy," sighed White. "Now she's on competitive mode."

"No one underestimates us girls and gets away with it," said Vivaldi with fire in her eyes. "I DECLARE WAR ON ALL MALES!"

Everyone froze. "Vivaldi! We're only girls in this class."

"If it's a fight you want then bring it on," Elliot challenged. This is a lesson for all folks. _Don't_ declare war in this class. They take it really seriously.

"FUCK YEAH," shouted Vivaldi. "DON'T COME CRYING TO US LATER!"

And so, Alice is dragged into something stupid yet again. "Alice," said Vivaldi. "Repeat after me: Paranoia Marionette." Peter froze.

"Paranoia Marionette?" said Alice.

"WITH CONVICTION!" shrieked Vivaldi. _'SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!'_ thought Alice.

"NO! Don't say it!" exclaimed Peter, rushing forward to stop Alice.

"PARANOIA MARIONETTE!" cried Alice. A bright light engulfed the classroom. When the light faded, Vivaldi smirked. Everyone turned to look at Alice.

"What the heck happened?" asked Ace.

"Don't you know about that spell?" asked Nightmare.

"Yeah," said Gray. Blood stared at Alice with great interest. Vivaldi did an evil laugh.

"Now," said Vivaldi. "Tell them to do a hula dance."

Alice looked at her in confusion but did it anyway. What happened next surpassed Vivaldi's expectations. Not only Peter and Boris danced. Black and White were also dancing (revenge for Black's 'paw' and White's 'kiss'?). Alice froze. Vivaldi, Elliot and Gowland laughed. Blood, Nightmare, Julius and Gray gawked at the scene before them.

"Oi, Alice," said Gray. "Don't tell me that all four of them are your familiars."

"U-um they a-are" stuttered Alice. A shiver ran up their spines.

'_Alice, huh?' _thought Gowland. _'I feel like experimenting on you.'_

'_Interesting girl,'_ thought Blood.

'_Torture machine_,_'_ thought Black and Boris.

**LATER:**

"Looks like it's gym class," murmured Gowland. "Alright it is gym class get changed and go to the fricken' gym."

"Okay," said Alice.

"Shit," said Black, Boris and Elliot.

The rest of them either groaned or just went calmly. When they exited the class, though, the boys avoided the girls.

"You guys take declarations of wars seriously, huh," said Alice, laughing nervously.

"Damn straight we do," said Vivaldi. "Until they surrender, we will be against them."

"Hmm."

"Oh, by the way, I brought it," said Vivaldi with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You didn't have to, you know," sighed Alice. "Besides, I already have Black and White."

"The more the merrier."

After Alice and Vivaldi got changed, they ran to the gym which, by the way, was not too far away. When they got there, the boys were already waiting not-so-quietly for the teacher.

"About time you got here," said Ace, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "You girls change slower than a chameleon."

And, with this, Alice is back to competitive mode. "At least my underwear is not showing," retorted Alice, pointing to Ace's underwear which was sticking out. Ace immediately stood up and pulled his shorts up. Ace and Alice glared at each other, both emitting ominous auras. And the rest who were in the background just watched the two quietly wondering what the outcome of this battle will be. And, as I said, they were watching quietly, all of them, except for Vivaldi who was cheering like a madwoman.

Then in the midst of the two's heated intimidate-me-if-you-can contest, a dark haired man walked in. He had dark, slightly green eyes. "Alright, settle down," he said.

"TAKE A HIKE!" shouted Ace and Alice, annoyed by the interruption. A vein popped on the man's forehead. He glared at the two of them. This was enough to earn him an apology from Alice. Ace, on the other hand, glared defiantly.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Boris, walking towards the man.

"My name is Jericho Bermuda and I'm your new Physical Education teacher," he replied.

"What happened to the old one?" asked Vivaldi.

"He cracked under the pressure and stress that you gave him," said Jericho. "I already know all of you, anyway, I'll be teaching you how to play whizball."

Jericho conjured a ball out of thin air. "Anyone of you from Earth?" he asked. Alice raised her hand. Elliot, Nightmare and Ace took a step away from her.

Books suddenly hit the three boy's heads. "Insensitive jerks," muttered Vivaldi. Alice looked around.

"Black? White?" said Alice.

"Sorry Alice," said White. "But we originally come from Genocy."

'_Looks like we have a rare witch with us,' _thought Jericho. "The game is almost like dodge ball."

"You can only catch the ball with your hands," he continued. "Just hit anything that moves on the opposite side of the court and you'll be fine. Choose your team mates."

"GUYS VERSUS GIRLS!" said Ace, obviously psyched up.

"Fine!" exclaimed Vivaldi.

"I'm going with Alice," said Black, Boris and White. Alice stared at them in confusion.

"I'm not playing this stupid game," said Blood, Peter, Julius and Gray.

"Those who don't participate will be forced to stand naked at the school porch for five hours as punishment," announced Jericho.

'_Shit.'_

So in the end, everyone formed their teams with Alice, Peter, Vivaldi, Boris, Black and White in one team and Blood, Nightmare, Gray, Elliot and Ace in another.

Alice continued to look at the boys in her team in confusion.

"I'll always be on your side," the boys said at the same time, slightly blushing. They glared at each other. Alice smiled, causing them to blush even more.

"ALRIGHT! Spells are allowed, weapons are allowed but killing is not allowed," said Jericho holding the ball up. "Ace's team first." He tossed the ball to Blood.

Blood aimed at Peter and hurled the ball. Peter dodged but a long dragon's tail bone suddenly grew out of it and held Peter in place. The ball hit Peter on the chest.

"Peter, OUT!" said Jericho. "By the way, the ball reacts to the magic of the person who threw it."

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT SOONER!" shrieked Vivaldi.

'_Idiot,'_ thought Peter as he sat on a bench.

Boris picked the ball up, grinning as he did so. He aimed at Gray and threw it. Grey who saw it coming put up a shield but as it neared the shield, it disappeared. When it reappeared, the ball hurtled downwards from above Gray's head. Gray looked up and thus, the ball hit him square on the face. Everyone flinched.

"Safe!" said Jericho and blew a whistle.

"EEEHHH?"

"If you get hit on the face then you're safe," he explained. Black swore.

"This game is stupid," said Vivaldi.

"IN YOUR FACE!" said Ace in triumph as he pointed at Alice. Alice glared at Ace wrathfully.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," said Alice with a fist pump.

"Oh?" said Ace, eyebrows raised. "Is that a challenge?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS," shrieked Alice.

Everyone froze. No one, I repeat, no one challenges Ace. In this case, it seems that the challenger has a mild case of stupidity and plenty of pride, competitiveness and recklessness.

"I hope that you're man enough to accept," added Alice.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," said Ace. "You girls will just get pushed around and then you'll get hurt, what do y-"

"Don't worry, Ace, we'll push harder," Alice cut in. Glares were exchanged and before long, Ace hurled the ball towards Alice. It suddenly burst into flames midair. Not only that, the ball's speed seems to have also increased. Alice' eyes widened.

'_GYAAH! I'm going to get hit by this fireball!'_ thought Alice. Black and White twitched.

**Black and White: ****Quagmire**

The moment the spell was cast, the ball stayed frozen midair. The fire became extinguished. That was not the only thing that happened. The moment their spell took effect, Black and White disappeared.

Alice stiffened as she felt something around her neck. She put her hand on it and felt a choker with two small pendants on it. She took it off and looked at the pendants. Both of them were silver. One was a frowning mask and the other was a smiling mask.

"_Put us back on," _two familiar voices whispered into her ear. Alice shuddered. She looked around but she couldn't find the owners of the voices. It was only then that Alice realised that Black and White were missing. A thought struck Alice. She immediately put the choker back on. _'It looks like Black and White came to help,'_ She thought.

While Alice was dealing with the choker, everyone was wondering where Black and White were. Peter was the first to notice Alice and the choker, followed by Gray, Blood, Jericho and Julius.

'_So that's how it is.'_

Alice plucked the ball from the air. _'Thanks', guys,'_ thought Alice.

"_Anytime, Alice," _whispered the voices.

Alice smirked at Ace. She aimed and then hurled the ball. Ace dodged. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as that. Elliot, who was keeping a very close eye on the ball, froze. The ball was not only reacting to Alice's but also Black's and White's magic.

Ace felt his body becoming numb. A few moments later, Ace lost the ability to move altogether. _'What the hell?'_ he thought. He could no longer even speak. The only thing that he could do was blink and think. He was frozen in a running position with one foot on the ground while the other was in the middle of being lifted. (There is no ice, mind you.) Vivaldi applauded Alice. Everyone else stared in amazement.

The ball, which was still going towards the direction in which Alice threw it, abruptly changed its course and hurtled towards Ace at an amazing speed. The moment it came within two centimetres form Ace's back, the spell on Ace wore off but being that close to the ball, he was unable to dodge the ball. Pain shot through him as the ball made contact with his back. His body skidded to a halt on the ground.

Alice gasped. "ACE!" she cried as she ran towards him. Ace staggered to get up on all fours, he was facing the ground and he coughed out some blood. On her way there, Alice clumsily tripped on her own foot due to her being worried. All of her weight landed on Ace's head. Ace who was not expecting a thirteen-year-old girl to fall on top of him so suddenly also fell the only difference was that while Alice fell like a chopped down tree, Ace fell face first onto the hard, wooden floor on the gym.

Everyone else who witnessed the scene flinched and wondered if Ace would still be alright after all that happened to him. Vivaldi shook her head and clicked her tongue. _'That's what you get for opposing a girl,' _she thought.

"You fought 'till you bitter end," said Nightmare, "At least you get to die with boobs on your head."

"Pervert!" shrieked Vivaldi, throwing her shoe at him. It landed on top of his head.

Nightmare whined as he patted his head which was starting to bruise. "Relax it's not like I want anything from you of all people," he said.

Vivaldi rolled her eyes at him.

Alice got up and realised that she landed on poor, poor Ace. Alice started to cry. "Ace! Don't go towards the light!" she gushed as she shook the out-cold Ace. "You have to forgive me before you die or else this incident will always haunt me!"

"Relax, Alice," said White, appearing in a puff of smoke together with his brother. Both of them were behind Alice.

"That fucking dimwit is still alive," added Black.

"How do _you_ know?" she asked, shooting a glare in Black's direction. "And Black, I told you so many times before even when we were kids to stop swearing."

"Uh, hello? We can fucking use magic too, ya know," snorted Black. "And about swearing, what will you give me if I stop?"

"Nothing!" snapped Alice. "You...you vulgar meanie!"

"Anyways, we need to get Ace the infirmary," said Jericho walking towards them. "Black, White, drag his ass into the infirmary and come back quickly. Alice you can look after Ace if you want."

"Okay," smiled Alice.

Jericho returned his smile. Black and White shot glares at him.

Blackhearts .-.-. Academy

Ace opened his eyes slowly. He found himself in a place that was different from where he passed out. He looked beside him and found Alice looking at him with relief.

"You finally woke up," she said with relief.

"What happened?" Ace asked.

"Oh, um well, you got hit by the ball and you coughed out blood and when I ran towards you, I tripped and fell on top of you," she explained and gave him an apologetic look. "You passed out after that so we had to bring you to the infirmary. Mr Jericho gave me permission to stay with you."

"Hmm," drawled Ace. "So you caused me to pass out?"

Alice flinched. "Sorry about that."

"Has Ace woken up?" asked the nurse as she walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Alice, marry me!" Ace demanded.

Alice nearly fell out of the chair that she was sitting on. The nurse nearly dropped her coffee.

"Oh, my," giggled the nurse. "I forgot something I'll have to go get it."

After giving Ace the thumbs up sign, the nurse left. _'Don't encourage him!'_ thought Alice.

"I'll help you," said Alice, getting up.

"No! Stay!" Ace and the nurse exclaimed at the same time.

'_Why do all the embarrassing things have to happen to me?' _thought Alice.

* * *

Please review 'cause I really like hearing your opinions.


End file.
